Sonne
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Sirius et Regulus décrits en chanson. Songfic sur la chanson "Sonne" du groupe Rammstein.


**Auteur : Sombradele**

**Titre : Sonne**

**Résumé : Sirius et Régulus en chanson**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling et la chanson « Sonne » appartient au groupe Rammstein. **

**Eins****  
****zwei****  
****drei****  
****vier****  
****fünf****  
****sechs****  
****sieben****  
****acht****  
****neun****  
****Aus******

**Alle warten auf das Licht****  
****Furchtet euch furchtet euch nicht****  
****Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen****  
****Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen****  
****Und die Welt zahlt laut bis zehn**

Oui , moi j'attend que tu vienne pour éclairer mon monde. Je crains la vérité mais j'espère que tu feras le bon choix. Mon amour pour toi est là. Il brille au fond de mes yeux, de mon cœur. Il ne se couchera pas ce soir ni demain ni jamais. Personne ne pourra nous enlever les dix ans que nous avons passés ensembles, inséparables.

**Eins****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Zwei****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Drei****  
****Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen****  
****Vier****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Tu es mon soleil celui qui me donne la force d'avancer, tu es une étoile la plus brillante la plus belle qui soi.

**Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Handen****  
****Kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden****  
****Wenn sie aus den Fausten bricht****  
****Legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht****  
****Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen****  
****Und die Welt zahlt laut bis zehn**

Je te tenais au creux de mes mains tu étais avec moi mais je t'ai laissé t'échapper, j'ai été aveuglé par tout ton être et je me suis brulé les ailes. Tu es revenu mais j'avais fermé mes poings afin que tu ne rentre plus au creux de mes mains .Je n'était plus comme à dix ans.

**Eins****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Zwei****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Drei****  
****Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen****  
****Vier****  
****Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen****  
****Fünf****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Sechs****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Sieben****  
****Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen****  
****Acht, neun****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
****Aus.**

Tu es brillant tu n'es pas un mangemort, tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça. Tu me réchauffe comme un soleil, je n'oublierais jamais ton sourire aussi éclatant que l'astre du jour. Au fond tu es aussi courageux que moi si ce n'est plus. Tu aurais mérité ta place chez les lions

Tu es mon soleil Regulus

**Sirius**

Traduction :** Un, deux, trois ,quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix******

**Tous attendent sa lumière****  
****Craignez-le, ne le craignez pas****  
****Le soleil brille au fond de mes yeux****  
****Il ne se couchera pas ce soir****  
****Et le monde compte tout haut jusque 10******

**[Refrain] :****  
****Un, Voici le Soleil****  
****Deux, Voici le Soleil****  
****Trois, C'est la plus brillante des étoiles****  
****Quatre, Voici le Soleil****  
****Cinq, Voici le Soleil****  
****Six, Voici le Soleil****  
****Sept, C'est la brillante de toutes les étoiles****  
****Huit, Neuf, Voici le Soleil******

**Le Soleil brille au creux de mes mains****  
****Il peut brûler, il peut vous aveugler****  
****Quand il se pose sur tes poings****  
****Il s'étale chaudement sur ton visage****  
****Il ne se couchera pas ce soir****  
****Et le monde compte tout haut jusque 10******

**[Refrain]******

**Le Soleil brille au creux de mes mains****  
****Il peut brûler, il peut t'aveugler****  
****Quand il se pose sur tes poings****  
****Il s'étale chaudement sur ton visage****  
****Il se couche doucement sur ta poitrine****  
****L'équilibre sera sa perte****  
****Tu le laisses tomber lourdement par terre****  
****Et le monde compte tout haut jusque 10******

**Un, Voici le Soleil****  
****Deux, Voici le Soleil****  
****Trois, C'est la plus brillante des étoiles****  
****Quatre, Et elle ne tombera jamais du ciel****  
****Cinq, Voici le Soleil****  
****Six, Voici le Soleil****  
****Sept, C'est la plus brillante de toutes les étoiles****  
****Huit, Neuf, Voici le Soleil.**


End file.
